


Welcome to the Apocolypse

by Sweetheart627



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Breastfeeding, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, John has a huge praise kink, M/M, Male Lactation, No mpreg, Nursing, Parentlock, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Sherlock, Zombie Apocolypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart627/pseuds/Sweetheart627
Summary: A zombie virus breaks out in England. Sherlock and John flee London to safety. Their lives change forever on the wayFollow me on Instagram at Fanfics5120 for updates :)





	1. Chapter 1

"John get your coat! We've got a case!" Sherlock called as he got up from his chair. 

John came out of the bedroom as smiled, "Anything interesting?" He slipped on his coat, admiring Sherlock's perfect butt as he walked by. 

"Potentially. Could be a cannibal from the looks of it." He turned and saw John's eyes dart up, "Must you ogle me?" He tried to sound annoyed, but failed miserably. 

John chuckled and kissed him deeply, pressing against Sherlock's cock, "You're right. I much prefer this." He reached down to cup Sherlock's crotch. 

Sherlock gave a small moan but pulled back, "Later." He kissed John's neck and headed down the stairs, John following. In the cab, Sherlock showed John the photos Greg had sent him, "The victim is missing an arm and had several chunks taken out of him, all by human teeth. His head was torn open and his brain is gone." 

John took the phone, scrolling, "Yikes! This isn't pretty. It looks very human, but inhuman too, if you know what I mean. It's very animalistic." 

Sherlock nodded and watched out the window until they got to the crime scene. They went down the alley, seeing cops walking around. Greg waved them over, "Glad you got here so quickly. This is so bizarre. Even forensics can't make anything out. All we know is the wounds were made by human hands and teeth." 

"Human? Like a person did this?" John walked with Sherlock towards the covered body. 

"It looks like it. I'm sending samples to the lab. I'll let you know the results." Greg headed off, letting Sherlock work. 

Sherlock knelt and looked over the body, gently probing and touching. After a few minutes he stood, "It was a human. But even worse, this man was alive while it was happening." 

John looked sick, thinking about someone going through that. "Could it be rabies maybe?" 

Sherlock saw he was unnerved and stood, "It may be. We'll have to see the lab results. Hey, you alright?" He gently held John's hips, "You're not usually disturbed by this sort of thing." He cupped John's cheek. 

John shuddered, "I don't know why I am. Maybe it's just that he was alive while it happened, or that another human could be so......unhinged." 

Sherlock tipped his chin up and kissed him softly, "We'll solve this and whoever did this won't hurt anyone else." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Anderson make a gagging motion to Donovan, who snickered. 

Sherlock glared, "Is there a reason you're making that face, Anderson? Did you see your reflection?" 

Anderson scowled, "No, I just didn't know Doctor Watson was into beastiality. At least that's what I assume they call a relationship between a human and a psychopathic freak." 

John was about to respond when Sherlock pressed him against the wall, snogging him and holding his arms above his head. John felt Sherlock's tongue exploring his mouth as they kissed feverishly. After several moments they pulled away, "Was that because they were watching?" He whispered breathlessly, his pupils blown wide. 

Sherlock nodded, "Mostly." 

Anderson scoffed, "Absolutely disgusting." 

Sherlock pulled back and saw Lestrade coming over, "Gavin, Anderson is making quite homophobic slurs towards John and myself. I gave him a simple kiss and he called it disgusting and equal to beastiality!" 

Greg stopped and gaped, "ANDERSON!! That is completely unacceptable!! You owe them both an apology immediately!" 

Anderson went red, "What?!? No! No, he was openly snogging John in the middle of the crime scene!" 

"Now Anderson! Or it'll be a write up on your record." Greg stepped closer. 

Sherlock's eyes had an amused twinkle but he pulled John close, "You've upset him greatly. I'm afraid you'll have to excuse us." Anderson just glared as Sherlock ushered John out. Sherlock bit his lip not to smile as he heard Greg berating the man as they left. 

John kissed Sherlock again, "You're absolutely wicked. You know that right?" They walked down the street together. 

Sherlock chuckled, "But of course. Mmm but now I want more of you." Without warning he pulled John down a small back alley behind a store and kissed him more, undoing John's pants. 

John gasped, "Here?!" He couldn't feign disgust since his cock was already filling out. 

Sherlock nodded and growled, sucking his neck, "Here. Now. I'm going to pull you so close to the edge......and I might let you come." He flipped John around and reached down, pushing two fingers into him. His other hand reached around and jerked John off. 

John gasped and his head flew back as he groaned, clenching and thrusting in time to Sherlock's movements, "Oh yes! Yes yes!!" 

Sherlock smiled and kissed his neck, "Mmmm good boy. You take my fingers so well. You're so tight. But if you're too loud, they'll all hear you and come see. Do you want that baby? Want them to see how much you love this? Want them to see you being such a good boy?" 

John keened at the praise, his body tightening up as his orgasm rose. At the last possible second, Sherlock pulled his fingers out and let go of John's cock. John sobbed and almost fell to his knees, "No no please! Please I'm so clo...close." He tried to pull Sherlock back, but Sherlock just kissed him softly. 

"Tuck yourself in. When we get home I'll let you come." He smiled mischievously. John whimpered, his body humming with need, but he tucked himself in with shaking hands. They got a cab and Sherlock's hand slipped down into John's pants, slowly fingering his hole but never giving him more than the first knuckle. It was driving John crazy.

By the time they got home, John was ready to explode. He threw some bills at the driver and pulled Sherlock up they stairs, kissing him and leaving a trail of clothes. 

Sherlock chuckled, "Easy love. Slow down." 

John shook his head, nipping Sherlock's collar bone as he pulled him to their room, "Please. I need you. You've had me on edge for 20 minutes! I'm going to burst." 

Sherlock finally relented and pushed John down onto the bed, flipping him to his hands and knees. He pulled John's pants down, fingering him again. 

John sobbed, his body needing more, "Sherlock please!!" 

Sherlock kissed his neck as he worked his pants open, "Shhhh. Patience. Be patient for me my good boy." As soon as he got his cock out, he lined up and slammed into John. The detective groaned at John's high, sweet cry and gave him no time to adjust before he started thrusting in. He reached under them and started jerking John off again, "That's it. You're doing so wonderfully well." 

John sobbed and crime out as he came all over the bed. He reached back and held Sherlock's hip, keeping him close as his body sang with pleasure. After a few moments, Sherlock started trusting again softly, soon coming inside John. 

John laid down on the bed, pulling Sherlock with him. Sherlock rolled them so he was spooning John, his cock still buried inside the doctor. He wrapped his arms around John's chest and kissed the back of his neck, "I love you." 

John smiled sleepily, "I love you too." He led Sherlock's arms around him and dosed off to sleep, his world shrinking down to that room. He and Sherlock were perfectly connected in heart, mind, and body. 

Sherlock woke to the sound of his phone ringing, seeing it was now 10:30 at night. Sherlock answer quietly, "Hello?" He slowly untangled himself from the still sleeping John. 

Molly's voice came, "Sherlock you new to come down to the lab. I have the results from the body you saw today and they're......bizarre." 

"Alright Molly, I'll be there shortly." He got dressed and wrote a note for John, kissing his forehead softly. He smiled as John snuggled into the be more, covering him up. Sherlock headed out, getting to the lab and seeing Molly at the microscope. 

"Come look at this Sherlock. It's a blood sample." She stood and stepped aside. 

Sherlock sat and looked into the microscope. He saw the blood cells, but they were distorted and misshapen. "What the hell is this?" He looked up at Molly. 

"It looks like his cells were mutating as he was dying. But as of yet I don't know what's causing." She looked at her charts. "Maybe if we knew more about the killer I could figure it out." 

Sherlock nodded, "What stopped them though? What were they mutating into and why did they st......the brain. Molly the killer took the mans brain! That must be what stopped the mutation! So it's something neurological. See what else you can find, I want to talk to John about this." He took some pictures of the screens and headed out, getting takeout on the way home. 

At Baker Street, John woke to the sound of the door opening and someone in the kitchen. He saw the note and got up, putting Sherlock's robe on. He walked out to the kitchen, seeing Sherlock with food, "Mmm hello." He kissed Sherlock's cheek sleepily. 

Sherlock kissed him and pulled out a chair, "You need to eat. A little midnight dinner." He showed John the photos, "This is what Molly found. His cells were mutating, but stopped when the brain was removed." 

John ate and looked at the photos, "I've never seen anything like this." He studied the photos, trying to think of what they could possibly be. Sherlock let him work, eating then cleaning the leftovers up. After a bit, John rubbed his eyes, "I can't figure it out Sherlock. I honestly have no idea what this could be. The cells look like they're being attacked and broken down, like forced decay, but I couldn't begin to tell you why." 

Sherlock kissed his hair,"It's alright. We'll work more on the morning. For now, let's get a shower and some more sleep."


	2. First wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, it's zombies

In a couple days there was a similar case. This was a woman who had a leg and several fingers missing, and chunks taken from her brain. They went to inspect the body, once again completely baffled by it. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it's a zombie." John remarked as they rode home. "Maybe an enthusiast who's trying to start a scare?" 

Sherlock nodded, "I thought the same thing. But there's no sign to identify the killer. I have to do some research. Maybe Molly will have something." He held John's hand, watching out the window. 

At home, John made them some lunch and turned on the telly, watching the news. 

"Panic broke out at a Tescos down on 14th street as three people entered the store under the influence of an unknown drug. The unidentified men stumbled around the store moaning and trying to grab the other customers. The police were called, but the men fled before they could be taken." 

"Sherlock look!" John stood, watching the screen. The security footage showed three men in tattered clothing stumbling around the store, hands reaching for something. 

Sherlock watched too, "What the hell is wrong with them?" He grabbed his phone and called Greg. 

"Sherlock are you seeing the news?" Greg spoke quickly. 

"Yes we are. I need the CCTV forage following them. Where did they go?" He unconsciously slipped his hand around John's waist. 

"It looks like they're heading north. We lost them by the Mashall and Heins firm, but we're keeping an eye on them." 

Sherlock hung up and grabbed his coat, "Let's go John." 

They headed towards the area, running down alleys. Sherlock suddenly stopped, "Wait." He listened, hearing noises from nearby. There was suddenly a scream. They both took off towards it, rounding the corner. 

"Oh sweet heaven." They froze as they saw the scene in front of them. There were at least two dozen men and women stumbling around, groaning. They were all pale and discolored, covered in blood and tattered clothing. There was a woman in the middle being ripped apart, many of them biting at her and clawing at her skin. 

John went pale and pulled Sherlock's arm, "Sherlock we have to go." As several of the creatures looked up an started walking towards them, reaching. John gasped, "Run!!" They turned and ran back down the alley. As they reached the street, they heard sirens coming closer. 

Greg got out and ran to them, "There was a call about screaming. What's going on?" 

Sherlock looked visibly shaken, "Greg, I know this sounds insane, but there are zombies back there. Twenty three of them. They killed a woman." 

Greg blinked, thinking a minute. He never seen Sherlock this worried, so he had no choice but to believe him. He got out his gun and his men followed him down the alley. Behind them, black cars pulled up and mycroft got out. 

"Detective Inspector, tell your men to stand down. This is under our control now." He stepped up and saw Sherlock, "Go home and pack, both of you. This is a matter of national security. There have been outbreaks like this all over London. The city is being evacuated." 

Sherlock watched him, "Evacuated?! So this is actually zombies?!" 

Mycroft nodded, "It looks that way. We capture one the other day and found a virus in his system. It's spreading rapidly and seems to be transmitted through saliva." 

John looked down the alley, seeing the zombies coming out, "Um guys....they're coming!" He pulled out his gun. They all drew their weapons and backed up. A couple fired shots, but other than making their targets stumble, it did nothing to stop them. Sherlock watched them, horrified and not sure what to do. 

Mycroft grabbed his arm, "Get back to Baker Street. I'll have a car come around in an hour and get you both to my estate in Scotland. Go!" 

Sherlock nodded and grabbed John, hurrying down the street and hailing a cab. John was completely speechless, shaking as he put his gun in his pocket, "This isn't really a zombie outbreak. It can't be." 

"I don't fully believe it either. But we'll be ok." They ran into Baker Street, glad Mrs. Hudson was away visiting her sister. They started packing bags, getting food and John's medical equipment. As they were finishing, they heard screaming and ran to the window, seeing people running down the street. Down the street, there was a horde of zombies coming, running awkwardly. 

"This isn't good! There must be at least fifty of them! The car won't be able to get through." John looked around, seeing people getting attacked and killed, "Sherlock we have to help them!" He started to get out his gun, but Sherlock stopped him. 

"Don't bother. There's too many." He looked down, hearing people screaming and pleading to deaf ears. "We have to get out of here. Come on, out the back." He had to actually pull John away from the window, knowing his protective soldier instincts wee kicking in. They climbed down the fire escape, carrying their bags. They weaved through the back streets and Sherlock tried to call mycroft, but got no answer. 

"We have to get out of London before its put under quarantine. Mycroft's estate is about a week's walk from here." He held John's hand as they made their way through the city. They felt the cold air whipping around them and Sherlock pulled his scarf around his neck, "I hope we can get there before the snows come." He saw an abandoned car on the street, the door open. 

They climbed in, finding the keys still in the ignition, "Looks like we're in luck." John turned on the car, seeing only a third of a tank of gas, "Maybe not that lucky." He drove quickly until they were out of the city, "Let's get to Scotland."


	3. Ummmm

I have lost my notebook that had the rough draft and notes for each chapter of this story. So it may be a bit before I can post a new chapter, but I WILL be continuing! So don't give up on our zombie terrorized couple. :)


End file.
